superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Showdown 2019
Spring Showdown 2019 was the 74th CPV produced by SCAW. It was 9th in the chronology. It took place on June 5, 2019 from the State Farm Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. The card was comprised of ten matches, including two in the preshow. King and Thor wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card SpringShowdown2K19SCAWChampionship.PNG|King (champion) vs. Thor for the SCAW Championship Screenshot_2019-03-25-06-49-26-1.png|Edward Elric (champion) vs. Homer Simpson for the SCAW Legends Championship SpringShowdown2K19SCAWHardcoreChampionship.PNG|Chuck Norris (champion) vs. William Wallace for the SCAW Hardcore Championship SpringShowdown2K19DantevGhostRider.PNG|Dante vs. Ghost Rider Screenshot_2019-05-22-04-18-10-1.png|The All-Americans (champions) vs. The 80's Express for the SCAW Tag Team Championship - 80's Express will disband if they lose SpringShowdown2K19SCAWWomensChampionship.PNG|Harley Quinn (champion) vs. Avril Lavigne for the SCAW Women's Championship - Full Metal Mayhem Match Screenshot_2019-05-22-04-24-09-1.png|Aquaman (champion) vs. The Prince of Persia for the SCAW Internet Championship Screenshot_2019-06-05-10-26-51-1.png|Brian Urlacher vs. Archie Preshow Doctor Strange pinned Gambit after the Mind Meld. Archie Andrews and Sterling Archer talk backstage. Archie must face Brian Urlacher in the cpv. Archer is banned and BoJack Horseman is absent. Sailor Moon pinned Melinda May after the Moon Hammer. Preliminary matches Ghost Rider pinned Dante after the Ghost Ride. Aquaman pinned The Prince of Persia after the Top Rope Splash to retain the SCAW Internet Championship. Jin Kazama wants a shot against Ryu Hayabusa for the SCAW Zero-One Championship to show who's the greatest Zero-One Champion of all time. General Manager Green Lantern told Kazama that he wants the title shot, he needs to beat Solid Snake in a #1 Contender's Match on the next Superstar Clash. Snake and Kazama fought a bit until Snake nails the DDT on Kazama. The 80's Express (He-Man & Optimus Prime) defeated The All Americans (Guile & Captain America) to win their third SCAW Tag Team Championship. He-Man made Guile tap out to the Power of Greyskull. The 80's Express would have disbanded if they lost. Solid Snake and Albert Wesker fought backstage until Wesker hit the Turning Evil on Snake. Chuck Norris pinned William Wallace after the Chuck Norris Kick to retain the SCAW Hardcore Championship. After the match, Tommy Vercetti attacks Norris from behind with a steel chair. Vercetti continues his attack on Norris including hitting the Dirt Nap then raises the Hardcore Title that he's Norris' next opponent. Deadpool hit the Dead Shot on Wesker in one of the locker rooms out of nowhere. Edward Elric pinned Homer Simpson with a roll up to retain the SCAW Legends Championship. Robin and Deadpool brawled backstage until Robin hit Robin's Wings to Deadpool onto the floor. Brian Urlacher pinned Archie after the Jackhammer. Aquaman and Robin brawled backstage until Aquaman powerbombed Robin through a table. Harley Quinn pinned Avril Lavigne to win a Full Metal Mayhem Match and retain the SCAW Women's Championship after nailing her with the Women's Title Belt. After the match, Quinn picks Avril up but nailed her with the Women's Title Belt again. Main event King pinned Thor after the Caida de la Muerte to retain the SCAW Championship. Results *¹ - 80's Express will disband if they lose. Category:Spring Showdown Category:2019 Category:Georgia cpvs